Time After Your Departure
by WeFallTogetherNoMore
Summary: Describes what happens after Amy and Rory and before Clara for the Doctor.


**Disclaimer****: I own nothing from Doctor Who. All rights go to Steven Moffat and BBC.**

_**I know I am probably not the first person to do a story like this, but I decided to do this type of thing because I am in a contest. I need to write a story for Doctor Who by the 24**__**th**__** of July.**_

_**Lucky you guys that you get a new story out of me. If you want info on one of my other stories, wait until the author's note at the end. Any questions after that can be dealt with through PM.**_

_**Enjoy this little one shot.**_

_**Time After Your Departure**_

There were no words to describe the pain that had stricken him only days ago.

It was as if he had been shot with a bolt of lightning and both his hearts stopped. He had cried, and screamed and cursed at anything that could have done this thing to him.

In simple terms, he had broken down.

After he had finished with his wailing and sobbing, he had simply shut down and abandoned the world he had once come to love. All the things that humans could do and did over the many hundred years he had been coming here had at a time impressed him. He once praised the human race and aided them in anything that they did to try and improve their understanding of the universe they lived in.

Not anymore.

Not again would he allow this world to hurt him as it did. Not again would he let himself get attached to another human as he had so many times in the past. They always ended up hurting him in the end and not again would he let that happen.

So he parked.

He parked the TARDIS where no one would be able to reach. He would live among the clouds and make them his new home. It would be safe. He would not get hurt less he fall, and how would he do that if he rarely left his little blue box?

The answer was that he wouldn't. He wouldn't get hurt because he left all those that he did care about behind. The only people that he stayed near were those who barely, if ever, bothered him. Only a few people knew of his existence at this point in time and they only knew him as the man who could do anything. Though, when they came looking for him they almost never stood to the test.

It was a lonely existence, but that couldn't be helped. Whenever he had chosen not to be alone, he ended up having no one in the end. Whoever he got close to would either be taken from by some sort of monster they were currently hunting, or they would be taken from everyone forever.

Sometimes he would sit up on his cloud and just watch the world below. A cold, hallow feeling would slowly take up his chest as he would see and faintly hear the people below laughing and singing as the years went on.

As it got colder, he would confine himself to the inside of his little blue box. He would sit and read nearly any book inside his library. It would take his mind off of the things around him for a while, but if he saw even one word, one sentence, that reminded him of anyone he had seen leave in the past it would drive him mad all over again.

He would yell and throw the book, often screaming until he was hoarse and then more after. He would go through the entire pain filled moments over again in his head and cry until there were no more tears to be shed. When all of it was over and the pain had subsided, he would become just a little more drawn into his shell-of-a-world.

The only time he had ever spiked an interest in anything the people down on the ground had to say or do was that one day when one of his friends had called him. Someone had come looking for him.

The only reason that he had said no to them the first time was because he had met the person the day before while he was down for a simple stretch of his legs. The second time she called, he was hurt to say the least. The woman had passed the one word test. She had to explain why the need for him was so great that he should come out of solitude to help her with whatever problem she had.

When she had said the word it had stricken him right through the hearts again, but this time he decided that he would not react as he had been for a long time. It had been months, maybe even years now since all that had sent him over the edge had happened, and he decided no more.

Not again would he allow simple words to hurt him. Words that had been used for centuries would no longer serve any difference in his life, at least not that he would show to the rest of the world. He would just have to deal with it on his own.

So when she said the word, the one word she chose to mark all the bad things that she needed help with, he had taken off his hand-me-down glasses and looked at them with longing.

He knew he had to help due to the fact of that one word.

_Pond._

**So there it is guys, my entry for the contest and your little treat. I wrote this in the time frame of an hour because I had nothing better to do.**

**Read and review on what you think about this story.**

**On to details about the other stories I have.**

**I have been writing the next chapter for **_**Back to Normality**_** and will get it out as soon as I can. I have also been working on the one-shots I have planned out for **_**After So Long **_**(Woah, didn't think I would bring that up, now did ya?)**

**I'll have both of those up whenever I can, so enjoy this little thing in the meantime.**


End file.
